


Emerald and Citron

by Finale



Category: DC Comics, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - Fandom, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Jessica Cruz's horrifying backstory, M/M, Soulmate AU, and by soon i mean five minutes later, changing this to explicit since i'm actually going to be posting porny bits soon, deaged lanterns, human AUs, soulmate au where shit actually fails, third chapter is injustic, trans!Hal, trans!hal is in the first two chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HalSinestro drabbles and fics, slowly starting to be moved over from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trans!Hal part One

sunflare2k5 asked: Hal & Sinestro, 40

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Sinestro gently teases, wrapping his arms around Hal’s waist. 

“I haven’t been that upset lately,” Hal grumbles, leaning back against his lover. 

“Hal, ever since you tried to come out to your siblings you haven’t smiled,” Sinestro points out, pressing a kiss against Hal’s head. “You’ve been upset, reasonably so.”

It still baffled Sinestro, the predominate view of gender on Earth. It was the first world he’d been in contact with that had such a strict binary view and such a sharp disapproval of those who diverged from it. Or individuals like Hal, and his human employer Carol, who, while they’d been called one gender, truly identified as another. 

It had…startled him to realize just how relieved Hal had been over the Corps acceptance of his status as a transgender man. And immensely disappointed him with Earth. Now that disappointment with Earth was even more specialized to a greater disappointment with his family. 

“Yeah, but I’ll deal,” Hal says with a shrug, and Sinestro suspects even Hal doesn’t know that that’s a lie. That he shouldn’t have to deal with such prejudice. 

He stays quiet though, just keeps his arms wrapped around Hal and watches the emerald lights of their fellow Corpsmembers flying through the air of Oa. Sinestro just hopes Hal understands that he will stand by him, no matter how he identifies, that he accepted this part of Hal. That he will never reject Hal. 

(He just never expected to be rejected by Hal)


	2. Trans!Hal Part 2

nananabatman-3-universe asked: Halsinestro. 24 (I just wanna see more trans!Hal tbh)

“Your the only one I trust to do this,” Hal admits softly, biting at his lower lip. 

“We’ve been enemies now for over two years Hal,” Sinestro points out, but he doesn’t say ‘no’. How can he? “I doubt any of your friends on Earth would appreciate me being with you during your surgery.”

“They won’t know. I told them to all leave me alone,” Hal says, and he suddenly won’t meet Sinestro’s eyes. 

“Hal, what happened?” Sinestro asks, concern entering his voice. 

“Lets just say, lets just say that some of the League members didn’t react well to finding out I was trans when they overheard me discussing my surgery with Flash,” Hal says with a wince, and suddenly Sinestro wonders if Hal was naked if he would bruises. “So those that did know and supported me, they’re going to keep the ones who made transphobic comments away from me.”

“Alright,” Sinestro says, making a mental note to find out who those are and throw them into the Sun. “And yes, I will stay with you during your surgery and healing process.”


	3. No Longer Sleeping

He doesn’t sleep right anymore, not since everything happened. Hal doesn’t know if it’s the yellow rings affect, the fact that he killed a bunch of people he once called friends or what, but he sleeps shallowly and poorly, waking up from half formed specters and unremembered shouts and screams. Being on Earth makes him uneasy, especially since so much of the rubble and wreckage from the battle between the Regime and the Green Lantern Corps. God, Hal doesn’t even want to think about all the bodies he’d seen….

And he’s not gonna lie, in situations like this he normally sleeps best when sleeping with someone else. Carol isn’t talking to him anymore, furious over him accepting a Sinestro Corps ring and working for Superman. Oh, she didn’t say the second part aloud, but Hal can read between the lines. That means he’s sleeping alone though in his apartment, Carol telling him that he can still work at Ferris Aircrafts, but their relationship is done. And how else is he going to sleep with? Some barfly? Barry?

Hal sighs and leans his head back against the wall of Watchtower as he stares down at Earth. He’d come up here in an effort to try and gather his thoughts, but so far he’s failing. His thoughts are still too loud, drowning out the quiet he wants. Even with his eyes shut he notices when someone steps in front of him and he opens his eyes with a slight frown; who else is up here?

Sinestro raises an eyebrow at him, curiosity evident on the Korugarian’s face.

“Are you alright?” Sinestro asks, a concerned frown crossing his face. “You look…tired,” he finishes diplomatically.

“I look like shit,” Hal corrects with a tired chuckle. “Haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

“Why?” he asks.

Hal tries hard not to think about how close they’re standing to each other and that’s surprisingly hard. Hard to not thinking about leaning toward Sinestro and resting his weight against the Korugarian. He doubts it would be appreciated.

“Bad dreams,” Hal answers simply. “I’m not sleeping well, and I suspect it’s from being on Earth with everything that’s happened. Not exactly like I can go anywhere else, but still.”

“Why can’t you go anywhere else?” Sinestro asks, giving Hal an almost surprised look.

“Where else would I go? Sinestro, I somehow doubt that you trust me with the coordinates for your base on Qward or Korugar,” Hal says, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

“Why wouldn't’ I?” Sinestro gives Hal a genuinely surprised look. “Of course I trust you Hal. We’re allies and….friends,” says the Korugarian, the pause the man leaves between the words making a flush rise on Hal’s face and he isn’t ever sure why. “Even as enemies I always knew you as a man I could trust if we had to work together, you truly think I never stopped trusting you?”

Yes, Hal thinks, but doesn’t say. He just looks away from gold eyes that somehow seem ernest, seem like they want nothing more than for Hal to believe them.

“I know you stopped trusting me,” Sinestro continues when Hal doesn’t say anything. “I know that you never forgave me, probably not even now have you forgiven me for what I’ve done.”

“Forgiven you? For what? Betraying the Green Lantern Corps? In case you missed the ring that you handed me and that I’m now using, so have I,” Hal says, huffing out a dark, short laugh.

“No. For leaving you,” Sinestro says, voice calm, soft. “You’ve never forgiven me for abandoning you.”

Hal feels his breath catch and his eyes go wide.

You’ve never forgiven me for abandoning you.

****************

Sinestro wants to smile as he sees Hal’s eyes go wide, even behind that stupid little mask obvious to him. No matter how well Hal attempts to hide himself from him, the human has never succeeded. No matter how much Hal would like to pretend that Sinestro doesn’t know him intimately, that will never be true. But he controls his face, doesn’t let Hal see the victorious glint in his eyes. He knows that soon enough the brunet human will be fully his again. Maybe within the next few minutes even. It’s not enough for Hal to be wearing a yellow ring, to have accepted a place in the Sinestro Corps. No, the man must fully be back at Sinestro’s side.

“I…what are you talking about?” Hal demands. “I…what makes you think I’m angry at you for abandoning me personally?”

“I know you Hal. You don’t take personal betrayal well,” Sinestro says soothingly, inching slightly closer to Hal. He knows the human is too confused to register what he’s doing. “Too many issues with your family. Your mother and brothers turning their backs on you. And then I was gone. I turned away from the Corps and from you and once more you lost someone you trusted, someone you….cared for,” he says delicately, gently placing his hand against the side of Hal’s face. Hal leans unconsciously into it, eyes closing. “I am sorry for leaving you behind. I should have come back for you. I should have tried harder then to make you understand.”

Sinestro presses a kiss against Hal’s forehead, victory flooding him at the almost broken sound his human makes at the sensation. Even without saying it Sinestro knows. Knows that Hal is his again and that will never change this time.

“But don’t worry, I’m here again and that won’t change.”


	4. Raising

Thaal looks around the apartment, making certain everything is perfect. Soranik is laughing at him, his thirteen-year-old daughter finding his nerves hilarious. She’s reading a medical textbook that should much more advanced than a teen should understand, but she understood everything in it. She’d already skipped two grades and there was talk about her skipping a third.

“Dad, it’s fine,” Soranik says, still giggling. “Papa and Simon will be here in another couple of minutes with Mr. Gardner. You guys already passed inspection from CPS. Simon’s rooms perfect for a little boy. You put in a place for him to do prayers. It’ll be fine.”

Even as she’s says that Thaal hears the door unlock and he turns to face the door. Hal is quietly chatting with Guy Gardner, the CPS worker assigned to their case. Simon has a tight hold on Hal’s jacket and his thumb in his mouth, the four year old staring with wide eyes at the apartment. Even though Simon had been to the apartment before, the boy was still in a constant state of nervousness. 

“Hi Papa, hi Simon,” Soranik chirps, putting down the book. “Hi Mr. Gardner!”

“Hey kiddo,” Gardner smiles, clasping Hal’s shoulder. “And here’s where I leave you guys. Good luck. I’ll check in on you in six months.”

The redheaded Social Worker leaves and Hal puts Simon down, the four year old looking around the apartment curiously. Hal kisses Thaal on the cheek, the two men watching their new son look around, and then climb up on the couch next to Soranik. Soranik starts to quietly show her new brother the book she’d been reading, explaining what it was. 

Maybe this would all work out…


	5. Soulmate Au

When Hal was a kid one of the things he looked forward to most was one day finding his soulmate. After his Dad’s death the desire had grown stronger and after his Mom threw him out that wanting burned. Hal didn’t let himself get discouraged by the strangeness of his soulmark or by his friends finding their soulmates. He just waited patiently.

Then, then of fucking course his soulmate turned out to be a jackass.

Having Sinestro as a soulmate in simple terms sucked. When they’d first met and Hal realized they were soulmates he’d bitten his tongue. He wanted to get to know the man first before revealing his soulmark. Then he’d discovered that Sinestro was already married. The truth of his soulmark had slipped out while he was drunk one night and Sinestro had made it quite clear to Hal that while Sinestro was interested in being friends he had no other interest in Hal.

It was childish, but for a while after that he’d done his best to avoid the Korugarian. Hal knows Sinestro only let him get away with it because the Korugarian didn’t want to deal with the issue of his soulmate being someone other than his much beloved wife. He’d stopped avoiding Sinestro when Arin had died, afraid of the darkness he saw the other man about to fall into. It would have been really nice to know it was a less a darkness Sinestro was about to succumb to and more a darkness the man had given into years earlier.

Going to Korugar to make sure Sinestro was fine and discovering the man had conquered his entire world, that he was using fear to control the populace horrified Hal. Sinestro had quickly noticed that he was horrified and then he’d done the one thing Hal still hasn’t forgiven him for and suspects he never will.

Sinestro had tried to manipulate him by using the fact they were soulmates.

Sinestro, who had never wanted him before. Sinestro who never acknowledged Hal as anything more than a friend, didn’t really want Hal for more than that and was perfectly willing to ignore the fact they were soulmates. Now attempting to use that fact to control Hal.

Hal had led the Lanterns that had removed Sinestro from power and had served as one of the guards during the Korugarian’s trial for treason against the Corps. Hal had watched and listened as Sinestro was exiled and spat dire threats against the Corps. Hal had fought against the Korugarian over the years, done his best to prevent the other man from spreading his doctrine of fear across the Universe.

A large part of Hal has always wondered how Sinestro of all beings could be his soulmate. Why not Barry or Ollie, or hell, even Bruce? But no, it was that fear mongering asshole. Sinestro who created a rival Corps and attempted to conquer Earth and destroy the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro who as of tomorrow morning will be dead, executed.

Hal wonders what it says about him that he knows he’ll mourn the asshole.


	6. Chapter 6

Hal watches Jess and Simon bicker like a pair of toddlers. A pair of toddlers who just gained one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, and were being entrusted with protecting Earth and the greater 2814 as a whole. He bites back a sigh. Fuck it; Sinestro could be ignored for the time being. He knows how to deal with a sulking magenta, asshole space cat.

Hal just knows if he leaves, he’ll come back to the Earth on fire and the Moon blown up.

He just knows it.

****************  
More than a month earlier Jordan was supposed to come to New Korugar to see him. Sinestro had at first dismissed it, assuming Jordan was simply dealing with the returned Green Lanterns and the oddity of the missing ten years (and he was both happy and unhappy he’d forgotten his daughter’s relationship with Rayner; now at least he knows why he felt even more murderous toward the human than normal). But it hadn’t worried him too much.

After the first week, he’d gotten distracted by a bit of a mess caused by Lyssa and Bekka; encouraging the New God to fight her apparent ex-husband had been a poor idea on the psychic’s part. He still wasn’t entirely sure why Lyssa had thought that was a good idea. Or at least he hadn’t until another week had passed, when he spotted Lyssa leaving Bekka’s room with a rather large hickey on her neck. It did finally explain why the two women were spending all their time together lately.

That had taken almost two weeks to deal with, and then there was a bit of idiocy dealing with some recruits not understanding they weren’t allowed near the Korugarians. That had taken another week, and Soranik yelling at him over leaving the heads of the recruits on large polls as a reminder not to do things like that. She had been…unimpressed by his logic.

But still, it had only occurred to him that morning that Hal really should have arrived by now. Short of Earth getting attacked by a Crisis again (an admitted possibility), Jordan should have come to New Korugar.

It seems he needed to go to Earth and punish someone…

**************  
“Ah, so this is why you’re so late. You adopted,” says an all too familiar voice from behind Hal.

“Shut up Sinestro,” Hal groans. “I didn’t…” Well, he kinda had… “It wasn’t intentional,” he grumbles. “Simon ended up with a ring after we got stuck in the Book of Black, and Jess got recruited after Power Ring’s ring almost murdered her and she helped take out Darkseid’s forces. Neither have had any training so far, so I’m giving it to them.” Better than his original plan with their Lanterns.

“And so you decided to adopt both? I’m so proud,” Sinestro drawls, landing beside Hal. “Awww, you’re actually being responsible for once.”

“Hey!” Hal snaps, squeeking as he suddenly feels a familiar, firm hand on his ass and spies Sinestro’s smirk. “What have I said about doing that in public?!?!?”

“Not to do it, but the only time I listen to you is when you’re pleading with me in bed,” Sinestro’s smirk deepens. “Or when I bend you over something, or fuck you against a wall, or…”

“Okay, I get it, you normally only listen to me asking to do something when we’re having sex,” Hal says, fighting down a blush and a boner. _Bad memories, bad._ “But seriously, what are you doing here? I need to train these two. It’s like bickering toddlers half the time. I’ve actually had to bribe both of them with candy before.”

“Impressive,” Sinestro says flatly. “And these two are the future of the Green Lantern Corps?”

“Yes,” Hal glares at him. “And they’ll do much better than your idiotic recruits.”

Jess and Simon had finally noticed what was going on, both pausing in their sparring and giving Sinestro wary (if curious on Jess’s part) looks. Simon at least knew who Sinestro was and what he looked like. Both were early enough in their training that Hal wasn’t comfortable in letting them know the major names/faces of Corps enemies.

“It’s a good thing I decided to come and figure out why you hadn’t made it to New Korguar,” Sinestro says, interrupting Hal’s thoughts. “You need assistance with training them, and a firm hand yourself. It seems I’ll be sticking around for the time being.”

Oh _shit._


	7. Green Toddler

            “Why do two toddlers have Green rings?” Sinestro asks slowly, not entirely sure he actually wants to know. One of the toddlers looked oddly familiar.

            “A goddamn magic users turned the most recent Earth Green Lanterns into toddlers, and yes, I’m well aware of the fact Earth has way too many Green Lanterns,” Hal says, cutting off Sinestro’s snide comment before it could begin. “At least they were both almost out of charge when this happened and managed to burn out the rest of it.”

            “Why does Earth have two more Lanterns?” Sinestro can’t help but ask.

            “Well, you’re at least partially at fault for Simon. He got our weird ring, the one that sort of got broken from you deputizing me and it trying to snap back,” Hal explains. “Jess is more complicated. A lot more complicated. After you killed Power Ring, but didn’t destroy his ring, it sought out someone nearby who was in complete terror. That person was Jess, who’d seen her friends get murdered, almost been murdered herself, and then was physically assaulted, all within a very short period. She ended up severely agoraphobic as a result. 

            “The rest of the League found her, tried to help her out, and Batman successfully managed to help her get a degree of control on her fears. Then I was called in to help train her. She has a massive amount of willpower, only way she managed to hold back the ring for so long. We ended up getting involved in a war with Darkseid, there was a complication, which either was, as it turned out, going to kill Jess or the spirit in the ring. It killed the spirit thing and Jess ended up recruited to the Corps,” Hal explains further. “I think that may partially have been since we were in a completely different sector, it may have originally registered her as that Sector’s Lantern.”

            Hal pauses as he suddenly has a lap full of toddler, Jess apparently deciding she needs to cuddle him. She grins up at him, almost disconcertingly happy. As a toddler, none of her tragedies had happened yet, and it seemed the deaging had completely deaged them. He spies Simon’s scowl, and realizes Jess is trying to completely take over his lap.

            “Simon, come here,” Hal calls, the toddler Lantern grudgingly trudging over, then smiling up at him when Hal pulls him onto his lap too, making Jess pout.

            He’s starting to suspect, based on things Jess had done earlier as well, that she may have been a brat as a little kid.

            “So now you’re adopting them?” Sinestro asks dryly, not even touching on Jess’s horrifying drama. “Because you look like such a happy new father.”

            “They’ll return to their proper ages in a couple of weeks, I’m just keeping an eye on them till then. I’m supposed to be training both of them anyway,” Hal says, a bit defensive. “They’re potentially in danger from the magic user, who got away, so I don’t think it would be safe for their families to look after them.”

            “And you aren’t just doing it because they’re cute,” Sinestro says, even more dryly. “Even though you were supposed to meet with me today, and instead didn’t even bother sending me a message alerting me to what you are up to. It seems I will be staying on Earth for the time being, since that matter can’t be put off.”

            “That matter is a fucking booty call Sinestro,” Hal retorts. “That can be pushed off.” 

            “No s’earing,” Jess says, patting Hal’s cheek in reproach. “Bad.”

            “Bad,” Simon agrees, then realizing he agrees with Jess, scowls at her.

            “Great, they don’t get along any better as toddlers than they do as adults,” Hal sighs. “This’ll be a fun few weeks.”

            “Which is another reason I will be sticking around. Do you even know how to deal with children as young as they are?” Sinestro asks, studying both toddlers as they curiously study him back.

            “Do _you_?”

            “Hal, you’ve met my daughter,” Sinestro says, giving him a reproachful look. “She wasn’t hidden with the Natus until she was five, which is three years older than these two. So yes, I do know how to deal with toddlers, especially a duo who appears to be in their terrible twos.”

            “Oh god they are,” Hal says, a look of horror flashing across his face. 

            As he says that Jess suddenly lunges at Simon, and holy shit is she a much more spirited toddler than she is an adult, knocking both of them off Hal’s lap, and devolving into a ball of brawling toddlers. Hal sighs, knowing he again has to separate them, but before he can, Sinestro does.

            Carefully grabbing Simon by the waist and pulling him away from Jess, startling both of them into pausing their fight. He holds the fascinated toddler on his hip, the little Lantern patting at Sinestro’s magenta cheek in curiosity. In response, Jess toddles back over to Hal and plops herself in his lap, pouting. She possessively grabs onto his arm like she’s hugging it, and oh god, she’s a kid who doesn’t share well, isn’t she?

            “I suspect the next couple of weeks are going to be very interesting,” Sinestro drawls, ignoring Simon poking him in the ear in fascination of the inhuman shape. “And I suspect you’re going to be very grateful I decided to come and find you.”

            The sad fact is, Hal suspects Sinestro’s correct.

            Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

“You look like you got ridden hard and put away wet,” Dinah comments, looking at Hal. “You know, this isn’t so important that you didn’t have time to shower. Or at least make it a little less obvious that someone fucked you within an inch of your life.”

“We’re about to have a meeting with members of all the Corps,” Hal says, giving her a flat look and doing the best to make his hair less of a mess. He can’t do shit about the hickies on his neck, or admittedly the fact he reeks of sex. “While I normally have complete trust in the others for dealing with the other Corps, Sinestro decided to represent his Corps.”

“And how likely is it that he looks as well fucked as you?” Ollie smirks. 

“Eh, not very. He’s a lot better at putting himself back together after sex,” Hal says, not even bothering to deny it. “On the other hand, it does mean he’ll be a lot calmer and more inclined to listen.”

“Why, because you to had sex?” Dinah asks, more than a bit skeptical. “I know you’re good in bed, but I don’t think you’re ‘calming down your despotic ex so he’s more willing to listen’ good.”

“Right now it’s really obvious I had sex. I absolutely reek of him and sex with him. Every Corps but the Green Lanterns have representatives that can smell that. A fair amount of the League has people who can smell that. Sinestro is a possessive, magenta, asshole cat. Trust me, he’s going to be a lot more willing to listen after basically scent marking me,” Hal explains.

(Dinah’s not sure what’s worse; that Hal turns out to be right, or how fucking smug Sinestro looks the entire meeting.)


	9. Chapter 9

When Thaal had asked him to join him, to leave the Green Lantern Corps behind Hal followed. Yes, he was the one who revealed what Thaal was doing on Korugar. Yes, he didn’t entirely agree with the actions that the Korugarian had taken. But you know what? He still trusts the other man a hell of a lot more than he does the Guardians. There’s something just…off about the Oans. Like they’re keeping secrets that could wipe out the universe and they don’t even care. That they should all just follow orders without wondering why.

They built the Yellow Lantern Corps (for fucks sake Thaal, we aren’t calling it the Sinestro Corps you narcissistic asshole!). They’ve taken over about half the of known Sectors and several parts of space that where never in Green Lantern jurisdiction. Hal’s had to temper Thaal’s actions on several occasions, concerning members of the Corps, concerning if it’s appropriate to kidnap back Soranik from her adoptive parents (the answer being ‘no’ but they did tell her and she does spend at least half her time with them now). They created new lives for themselves.

It still managed to take Hal four years to pick up on being in a serious relationship though.

In the five years it took for the full formation of the Yellow Lanterns, between their expulsion and now Hal had never planned on getting married. He loved Thaal, had for that entire time, but marriage had still been a strange thought. Hal hadn’t thought Thaal would want to marry him; hadn’t thought about the words from that very first day (Please follow me, please don’t leave me). Hell, a small part of Hal always thought that Thaal had asked him to come because they were friends and Hal was one of the few people the Korugarian truly trusted. It was only when Hal almost died in an ambush set by several Green Lanterns including Laira that Hal had it made very clear that yes, Thaal did love him and please never almost die again?

Now though, now wearing human wedding bands and baring Korugarian marriage tattoos Hal has to smile. Has to pull Thaal into bed and kiss away the man’s surprise. He feels cool hands trace gold and bronze tattoos, spirals and curves that paint his back now. The cold press of the gold wedding band that adorns one of Thaal’s fingers while conflicting with the still strange heat of the Yellow ring. Hal catches Thaal in a deep kiss, feels those fingers dip down to his ass. Grinds against the other as he stretches Hal, groans into the kiss as Thaal thrusts in.

It’s finally their honeymoon, a time to take a break from the stress of leading one of the most powerful and feared organizations in the universe. A time to enjoy being a newlywed couple and not just the leaders of the Yellow Lanterns. They could trust Lyssa Drak, Arkillo and Soranik to make sure everything didn’t come apart in a week.

For now, Hal thinks with a whimper as Thaal’s next thrust hits his prostate, he can enjoy having his husband (his husband!) all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is barid-bel-medar.tumblr.com for those interested.


End file.
